Episode XI: Stranger Things
by onethirdparty
Summary: AU: Darth Brenner and his research station are suspended above Earth after damaging their hyperdrive. A great force beast breaks loose and in the chaos Experiment Eleven is able to escape to the surface. Great Evil and Great Good are coming to Hawkins Indiana and the fate of the planet lays in its hands.


**Author's Note: I do not own Stranger Things or Star Wars.**

Chapter XI: Stranger Things 

A DAMAGED HYPERSPEED DRIVE HAS LEFT DARTH BRENNER AND HIS RESEARCH BASE SUSPENDED ABOVE A MYSTERIOUS PLANET CALLED EARTH IN THE YEAR 1983. THE DAMAGED SHIP HAD ALLOWED A GREAT FORCE BEAST TO ESCAPE AND REEK HAVOC ON THE RESEARCH BASE. IN THE CHAOS, EXPERIMENT ELEVEN MANAGED TO HIJACK AN ESCAPE POD AND DESCEND TOWARDS THE PLANET. MEANWHILE, MIKE WHEELER AND HIS FRIENDS WANDER THE WOODS OF HAWKINS, INDIANA IN SEARCH OF REFUGE FROM TROY, THE TYRANT OF HAWKINS MIDDLE SCHOOL.

GREAT EVIL AND GREAT GOOD DESCEND UPON THE PLANET AND THE FATE OF IT LAYS IN THE HANDS OF THOSE WHO RESIDE IN HAWKINS INDIANA.

Perspective: Mike Wheeler

"Mike!" A voice calls out to me from the darkness "Mike you gotta get up!"

I open my eyes to find Dustin leaning down in my face with his signature toothy grin gazing at me in a wild excitement.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty, we have to get moving if we want to reach the quarry by nightfall."

"And why are we heading to the quarry?" I ask, rising from my seat in the cramped abandoned bus that we've designated as one of our hangout spots.

"Troy has been on our ass all day and we've only narrowly escaped him." Chimed Lucas from his watchpost. "We can't let him find this place or he'll destroy everything that we've built."

"He's right Mike," Will said from behind me "He'll destroy our radios and you know our parents will kill us if they find out they're broken."

"Yeah Yeah, I hear you."

I rise from my seat and take a look around me. The midday sun covers the land in a shroud of light and a persecuting heat that threatens all who have the misfortune of a lack of sunscreen. The leaves reflect the light of the sun in various directions as they blow softly, creating a fragrance that gives the illusion of tranquility. I grab my wrist rocket and my backpack and move out of the bus.

"Can someone tell me why we aren't just going back to Mike's house?" Complains Dustin as he mounts his bike

"Because," I say mounting my bike as well "If we did we're either going to walk in on Nancy and Steve sucking face or my Mom is going to force me to do chores and send you all home. And I doubt we want to split up with Troy lurking around."

We take off from the junk yard and make our way through the woods. It's faster to take the neighbourhood route but with Troy and his henchmen looking to give us another round of beatings, it's not an option. Despite it being toward the end of fall, the weather is warm. Even though the darkness of the forest changes very little from year to year.

"You just had to wrist rocket Troy, Mike. Now he's going to be our asses for weeks." Lucas says to me as he takes the lead on the path.

"I'm not going to let that mouthbreather talk shit about Will when he wasn't even there to defend himself."

I look back to see Will shrink at my words and instantly cringe.

"Will can stand up for himself." I say further, "But friends stand up for each other no matter what."

Lucas, despite his stubbornness, concedes and we all decide not to bring up the issue further. We eventually make it towards the edge of the quarry and we can see the many paths formed by the old mining vehicles that used to dominate the land. The Sattlers had drug the quarry in search of some coal back in the 30s but now it has become the designated swimming spot for every teenager in Hawkins. Whether rain had created the mini lake or it was manmade was unknown.

"MIKE MOVE!" Will yelled causing me to throw my bike off the cliff and myself as far away from the edge as possible.

*BOOOMMM*

*SPLOOSH*

I looked up from my spot on the ground and found that the land I stood on was now completely gone and a black metal pod was now floating in the water below. We exchanged looks before we were startled once again.

"WHEELER!" Troy screamed from the woods with his voice laced with malice

"GO! GO! GO!" I yelled at them before hopping on the back of Will's bike. A barrage of rocks flew in our direction as Troy and his friends emerged from the forest and chased down the path on their bikes. It was an uphill battle, but I managed to pull my wrist rocket from my pants and began returning fire with the limited rocks I had in my bag. I nailed one in the face, causing him to stumble off his bike and fall on the rocks, blocking the path of Troy and the others. We eventually made it down and found ourselves cornered at the rocks.

"DUSTIN! LUCAS! GET TO COVER AND GIVE COVERING FIRE FOR ME AND WILL!"

They wasted no time and began to pelt them with rocks as they came down the quarry. Will and I ran to the opened mineshaft by the cliff wall as fast as we could. Will dropped our bags, revealing everything our radios and some extra food we decided to keep.

"Will, I'm going to join them in the defense. Stay here and guard the radios!"

"Mike! I can fight well enough on my own!"

"Ugh! We don't have time for this! I need you here, can you do that for me?!" He took a moment before nodding and I can out, noticing that the barrage of rocks had stopped. I looked around to see my worst fears. Troy and his friends had Dustin and Lucas knocked out and blood covered their faces.

"You little shits have gotten really cocky lately, huh?" Troy said smiling threateningly.

I was about to answer him before a large rock landed in my face causing me to stagger back in shock. My ears rung loudly and my head began to feel very warm. Before I knew it Troy was in my face and be delivered two punches to my face.

"How you like that Wheeler? That's what you get for giving me a black eye!" He said, getting off of me "I think I might do it to your little friends here too!"

"Go… Fuck yourself, you dirty cocksucker…" I muttered weakly in an attempt to get his anger focused on me. It seemed to work well because the sick smile on his face was replaced with pure rage. Suddenly he reached for his pocket and pulled a large pistol from it. My eyes widened and so did the others. He aimed the gun in my direction and pulled the trigger. The bullet narrowly missed me, landing in the ground at my side.

"Troy, what the fuck?!" James called out. At least James wasn't as insane as his butt buddy was.

"SHUT UP!" Troy roared, pointing the gun at James instead of me causing him to finch and shield himself "NO ONE TALKS DOWN TO ME AND NO ONE GETS TO FIGHT DIRTY WITH ME! NO ONE!"

Troy pressed the barrel of the gun against my forehead and I could faintly hear everyone behind him screaming at him to stop. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

*BOOOMM*

My eyes opened once again and I saw the pod that landed in the water had come to the shore. Troy stood shocked for a moment before, for some reason, he began to firing at it.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Suddenly, I heard Troy yelp in pain and watched as he was sent flying back towards the Quarry wall. Troy and his friends began to run as fast as they could towards their bikes and I watched as they pedaled as fast as they could.

Pespective: Lucas

I watched as Troy towered over Mike and aimed his gun at Mike's forehead. I tried to get up but the weight of the guy above me wouldn't let me move. Tears were streaming down my face and blood foamed in my mouth as I witnessed what would be the death of my best friend. But suddenly a boom echoed to my left. I looked to the side to see the pod that nearly killed Mike had floated to shore and out of it stood a small boy? He had no hair and he was dressed in black robes. Written on his face was a combination of fear and anger and he looked at Troy as if begging him to stop. Troy aimed his rife and began firing at him.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Expecting to see the boy fall to the ground, what I instead saw was him raise his hand and send Troy flying into the cliff wall. The grip of the guy above me slipped as he started to run for his bike. I looked towards the boy to see his hand stretched out and blood pouring from his nose. Studying his face, however, I realized it was a girl.

Wait….

A GIRL?!

She looked over at Mike who had blood all over his face and immediately rushed towards him. She laid his head in her lap as she got on the ground beside him. She closed her eyes and seemingly went into deep focus before her fingers started glowing. She touched Mike's forehead and immediately Mike shot up with a start.

Perpsective: Mike

My head throbbed in pain and I was about to fade into unconsciousness. I think I probably have a concussion from all of the head trauma. Staying awake was proving to be difficult, but I knew that if I went to sleep I risked death. I fought the urge and I opened my eyes as wide as I possible could. My vision was clouded as more blood began to flow from my head and into my eyes. I groaned in annoyance and agony. With Troy gone I expected Lucas and Dustin to run to me and lift me up, but that never came. Instead, a very small figure ran to me with lightning speed and descended down on me. It lifted my head and placed it in its lap. I felt the touch of a hand to more forehead and I felt energy began to swirl in my head. It scared me causing me to shoot up, causing blood to fly onto the ground around me. But again, the energy began to course through my veins and I felt my mind clear.

I wiped my eyes to see who had grabbed me and what they were doing, because this didn't match anything in the science textbooks. I first saw big doe brown eyes that were full of worry and concern. She had no hair, but had a breathtaking face.

"Pretty…" I thought to myself, but suddenly I became aware that I had spoken it aloud. I knew this because of the small blush that appeared on her face.

Dustin was the first to reach us and he began to bombard us with questions.

"Mike?! Are you okay?!"

"How did you do that?!"

"Are you a wizard, a jedi?" Her eyes went wide at the mention of Jedi

"Guys…" Lucas called weakly

"Can you teach me how to do that?!"  
"That was so sick!"

"GUYS!" Lucas called, forcing all of our attentions towards him.

"Where's Will?"

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this little piece. It may be poorly written and may be full of grammar errors but it was a little premise idea that I had in mind given my obsession with both Star Wars and Stranger Things. If I decide to continue it I will make it loosely follow the basic plot of the main show, but with some liberties and definitely some Star Wars type of situations. Also, expect a lot of Mike and El moments because they're the cutest couple ever. If you want me to continue, we need to reach 10-15 reviews per chapter.**

**10-15 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER**

**REMEMBER THAT. **


End file.
